Inertial systems for measuring velocity or acceleration generally use gyroscopes as the seismic mass. Useful analog signals require both an angle measurement and the integration of the measuring signals. Sensors and inertial measuring system used in anti-blocking systems and anti-slippage systems, which may use inductive or photoelectric sensors, operate on the same principles.
Analog circuits are usually used for the signal preparation and integration. In these circuits a capacitor is charged, the charging voltage being proportional to the integral of the charging current. This method has various shortcomings such as variations in the tolerance of the charging current, and drift and offset in the necessary amplifiers and capacitors which may affect the accuracy of the integration. Systems using this apparatus to process small signals consequently have limited resolution.
It is an object of this invention to eliminate the possible sources of error which occur during analog signal processing of inertial measuring signals.